nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Erste Hilfe
Schon mal mit dem Gedanken gespielt, ein großer Lebensretter zu werden? Vergiftungen heilen, Wunden behandeln, Leuten helfen? Dann ist Heilkunst genau das Richtige! Allgemeines Mit diesem Nebenberuf könnt ihr zum Beispiel Verbände herstellen, mit denen Wunden verbunden und Gesundheit wiederhergestellt werden kann. Erste Hilfe Lehrlinge können die Verbände, die sie herstellen, auf sich selbst oder ihre Freunde anwenden und so ihre Wunden verbinden. Um einen Verband richtig anzulegen, muss man die Fertigkeit "Erste Hilfe" erlernt haben. Der Vorteil dieses Berufes ist, dass man sich mit seiner Hilfe selbst heilen kann, und alles, was man dazu braucht, sind Kleinigkeiten, die man unterwegs häufig findet. Mit Erste Hilfe kann man aus den unscheinbarsten Gegenständen ein potentes Heilmittel anfertigen. Weiterbildung Wer sich auf Allianzseite Experte der Heilkunst nennen will sollte Kontakt mit Deneb Wandler in der Burg Stromgarde aufnehmen. Die Ausbildung zum Traumachirurgen der Allianz kann man später bei Doktor Gustaf van Howzen in Theramore in den Düstermarschen absolvieren. Mists of Pandaria Mit der Erweiterung World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria können Ersthelfer schon ab Fertigkeitsstufe 550 mit der Herstellung hochwertigerer Verbände beginnen. Wenn ihr eure Fähigkeit auf das Maximum von 600 gesteigert habt, seid ihr in der Herstellung von Verbänden geschickter und verbraucht weniger Materialien. Blizzard Entertainment: Mists of Pandaria-Berufe: Die Kunst des Entdeckens Battle for Azeroth Mit Battle for Azeroth wird die Erste Hilfe als Beruf aus dem Spiel entfernt. Schon immer zeichneten sich die Kenner der Ersten Hilfe dadurch aus, dass sie Verbände oder Gegengift herstellen konnten, die die Helden zusätzlich einsetzen können, wenn der Heiler mal wieder pennt oder der Heiltrank gerade nicht funktioniert. In den 13 Jahren, in denen es World of Warcraft nun schon gibt, gab es keine wirklichen Anpassungen an diesem Nebenberuf. Und wie es aussieht, haben die Entwickler sich nun entschieden etwas dagegen zu unternehmen, dass Erste Hilfe so stiefmütterlich behandelt wird. Das große neue Feature: Es gibt keine Erste Hilfe mehr! Aus und vorbei, der Beruf wird entfernt. Zumindest scheint es so, denn in der die Alpha von Battle for Azeroth wurden alle Rezepte für Bandagen an den Schneider weitergegeben. Außerdem wurden alle Erfolge, die etwas mit der Ersten Hilfe zu tun hatten, in Heldentaten umgewandelt. Vanion.eu: World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth - Alles zum nächsten Addon! - Handwerksberufe: Erste Hilfe wird entfernt (01.02.2018) Beschreibung Ärzte retten im gefährlichen Azeroth Leben, indem sie Bandagen und Gegengifte einsetzen, um Verletzungen und Vergiftungen zu heilen. Indem sie Stoffe verschiedener Qualität zu wirkungsvollen medizinischen Hilfsmitteln machen, können sie verwundeten Helden schnell wieder auf die Beine helfen und so die magischen Heilmethoden unterstützen (jedoch nicht ersetzen). Erste Hilfe ist ein Nebenberuf. Jeder kann lernen, wie man Heilmittel anwendet, es spielt keine Rolle, wie vielen anderen Berufen man sich bereits verschrieben hat. Gegengifte und Bandagen können so gut wie überall hergestellt werden, solange die benötigten Ressourcen vorhanden sind - Stoffe für Verbände und Giftbeutel für Gegengifte. Blizzard Entertainment: Erste Hilfe Anleitung Schritt 1 Das gewünschte Rezept für das medizinische Hilfsmittel muss bereits erlernt sein, und die benötigten Ressourcen müssen sich im Inventar befinden. Stoff kann von vielen Gegnern (oder auch im Auktionshaus) erworben werden. Giftbeutel kann man bei verschiedenen erlegten giftigen Kreaturen finden. Andere Materialen sind auch von Verkäufern für Handelswaren erhältlich. Schritt 2 Sobald die benötigten Materialien vorhanden sind, können Verbände und Gegengifte jederzeit und nahezu an jedem Ort hergestellt werden - wählt einfach „Erste Hilfe“ aus eurem Berufe-Menü, dann den gewünschten Gegenstand und schließlich „Erstellen“. Vorteile & Boni * Verbände - Verbrauchbare Gegenstände, die schnelle, beschränkte Heilung im oder außerhalb des Kampfes ermöglichen. * Gegengift - Verbrauchbare Gegenstände, die von Giften verursachte Schwächungseffekte entfernen. Besondere Heilmittel Auflagen Flammenschürerschuppen Um bei einem Opfer von schweren Verbrennungen, den Druck der Ödeme - Schwellungen des Körpergewebes zu lindern, haben sich die Schuppen von Flammenschürern bewährt. Normalerweise würde ein Heiler solche Schwellung behandeln, indem er Einschnitte in das geschwollene Fleisch vornimmt, aber wenn der Patient zu schwach dafür ist, helfen die scharfkantigen Schuppen als Auflage. Auch wenn man eine ganze Menge davon braucht. Quest 85: Den Druck lindern Bandagen Sulfurgetränkte Bandagen thumb|Wundverband ([[Der Hexenwald)]] Eine besondere heilende Wirkung wird den Sulfurgetränkten Bandagen Wowhead: Sulfurgetränkte Bandagen der feurigen Ungetüme bei Sethrias Nest auf dem Berg Hyjal zugeschrieben. Als die Wächter des Hyjal in die Feuerlande einmarschierten, gab es wie zu erwarten viele Opfer von Verbrennungen; und diese hatten einen hohen Verbrauch an Bandagen. Während sich Dorda'en Nachtweber beim Heiligtum von Malorne um den Nachschub an Verbandsmaterialien kümmerte, hörte er von diesen feuerresistenten Bandagen. Zwar war er von ihrer Wirkung nicht recht überzeugt, aber für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass dem doch so war, war Dorda'en willens, den stinkenden Geruch zu ertragen. So beauftragte er täglich einige Helfen, ihm solche Verbände zu besorgen. Quest 85: Verarzten der Wunden Salben Schmerzlindernde Salbe aus flammenumwundenen Herzen Dorda'en Nachtweber beim Heiligtum von Malorne kannte ebenso ein wirksames Rezept für eine beruhigende Salbe gegen Verbrennungsschmerzen. Die Hauptzutat bestand dabei aus den flammenumwundene Herzen von wutentbrannten Pyrolords bei Sethrias Nest. So beauftragte Dorda'en täglich erneut einige Helden damit, diese zischenden Steinstücke, aus der Brust der Elitekämpfers von Ragnaros zu reißen und ihm zu bringen. Viel Zeit blieb ihm dabei jedoch nicht, denn diese Reagenzien verloren jede Minute an Wirkungskraft. Quest 85: Lindert den Schmerz Quellen Kategorie:Beruf Kategorie:Erste Hilfe